Keeping a Secret
by Emmi82
Summary: The gang has been best friends for forever, but only friends. What happens when two of them become more than just friends and keep it from the rest of the gang!
1. The Relationship

**Keeping the Secret**

**The Relationship**

**Rating: Teen**

'They gang' had all been best friends since elementary school. They were like brothers and sisters; they would do anything for each other.

HSMSHSMHSMHSM

Everybody broke out into laughter except Chad, "Sorry Chad, but the look on your face when she rejected you was pretty memorable," Sharpay said laughing.

"Its okay Chad we still love you," Gabriella said patting his head and they all laughed.

"Why does everybody think we are dating each other?" Kelsi asked.

"I know, like eww," Taylor said.

"Hey!" all the boys said in unison and the girls laughed.

"Come on boys you know that is wrong on like so many levels," Sharpay said.

"So many levels like we are related," Ryan said.

"Come on girls are we really that repulsive?" Troy pouted.

"Yep," they all replied.

"Well fine," Zeke said, "then we should leave."

"Oh shut up Zeke, we love you." Gabriella said.

"What about me Gabi?" Chad asked.

"Nope, sorry," she said sarcastically and they all laughed.

"Well we better get going," Kelsi said once the laughter died down.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Thanks for having us Troy," Sharpay said.

"Like I have any other choice," he replied and they laughed.

"You wanna come over Gabs, or are you gonna sleep here tonight," Taylor asked. Gabriella frequently slept at her friends houses, especially Troy and Taylor, because her mom was away a lot.

"I am gonna stay here," she replied.

"Okay," she replied.

They all said there goodbyes, and Troy and Gabriella were left in the living room cleaning everything up. They laughed about Chad and his pursuit for the new girl in school.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," she replied and they made their way to his bedroom. She went to his drawer and started to look through.

"Feel free to dig in," he said sarcastically and she glared at him. She grabbed his basketball jersey from the bottom of the drawer.

"Why are you so obsessed with my basketball jersey?" he said.

"Cause it is soft," she smiled and walked past him to the bathroom. He grabbed basketball shorts to change into then he heard the door to the bathroom open. Gabriella stood there in the doorway in his jersey, and little bootie shorts (pretty much underwear).

He turned around stared and looked her up and down, "Wow you're kinda hot."

"Kinda?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"What I meant to say," he said walking towards her and pushed her against the doorway, "was very very sexy." He then bent down and passionately kissed her.

She pulled away, "I am going to brush my teeth, change so we can get to bed." She said to him.

"Yeah," he sighed and went to his closet. He put on a pair of basketball shorts and took off his shirt.

She looked at him through the mirror as he walked towards her. "Will you put on a shirt before you kill me," she said and he laughed. He walked up behind Gabi and grabbed her waist. He started to plant kisses on her neck, while she was still brushing her teeth. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter. He pulled away and planted kisses on her neck and shoulder, which made her sigh. "Wanna go to bed?" she whispered in his ear. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up off the counter. Without breaking the kiss he walked over to the bed and carefully laid her down, him falling on top of her.

"Baby, not gonna lie I am kinda tired." Troy said pulling away.

"Yeah me too," she responded. She rest her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him and he pulled her close.

"Love you, Gabs," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too Troy," she responded.

**Please R&R…Next Chapter up soon…I really liked the 'we are hiding our relationship' plot and I didn't know whether to do Troy/Gabriella or Zac/Vanessa. Obviously this one is Troy and Gabi, but if you want me to I will make a Zanessa one. It will be relatively the same general plot but because it is in a different environment it will be pretty different.**


	2. Hickeys and Hotness

**Keeping a Secret**

**Hickeys and Hotness**

**Rating: Teen**

The next morning Troy woke up in the same position he had fallen asleep in. He looked down to the beautiful girl that was draped across his chest and smiled. He looked over to the clock, it was 9:45, _Oh shit! We are meeting everybody in 15 minutes._

"Gabi," he whispered and she didn't move, "Gabi," he said a little louder.

"What," she groaned.

"We have to get up," he replied.

"No I want to stay here," she whined and hugged him tigher.

"Me too, but we are meeting everyone in 15 minutes," he said and she popped up.

"Oh my god!" she jumped out of bed and changed back into her clothes. Troy slowly got out of the bed. "I am gonna run to my house and change, I will meet you out front in 10 minutes," she said. She started to walk out the door when he grabbed her hand.

"Wait," he pulled her towards him and passionately kissed her. She pulled away and they both lightly laughed. Smiling, Gabriella ran next door to her house, changed, fixed her hair, and put some make-up on. Ten minutes later she walked outside and Troy was waiting for her.

He looked her up and down, "You clean up well."

She smiled, "Shut up, lets go." They drove to IHOP and saw their friends waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Gabi said getting out of the car. They all said their hellos and they went and sat down.

"So what do…" Sharpay started, "Oh my god! Gabi what is that on your neck!" Everybody looked up from the menus and stared at her. _Oh my god! I was rushing so much I didn't notice the hickey that Troy had given me last night!_ Taylor grabbed Gabriella's hair and pulled it away so she could see.

"Gabi! You have a hickey!" Taylor exclaimed. _She is going to kill me. _

"Who have you been hooking up with!" Ryan said protectively.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Sharpay exclaimed.

They all said this so fast that Gabi couldn't get a word in.

"Guys! Calm down! It is from my curling iron!" she exclaimed. _Nice save Gabi._ Troy thought.

"So you aren't hooking up with anyone?" Kelsi asked.

"No," she replied. She wanted to say yes so badly but she knew it would turn out badly.

"So we don't have to kill any guys?" Ryan asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No you don't, so what are we doing today?" she said desperately trying to change the subject.

"It is so hot out, why don't we go to the country club that me and Sharpay belong to and go swimming," Ryan replied.

"I like it," Troy said.

The rest of the table agreed.

They left the restaurant to go pick up there bathing suits and then meet up at the club. Gabriella and Troy went and got in his car. Once in his car Gabriella hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"I am going to kill you!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

"Yes you did!" she exclaimed

"Ok maybe I did," he said.

"I could kill you and your f-ing neck fetish," she said and he laughed.

"You know you are pretty hot when you're mad," he said looking at her.

"Shut up."

They went and got their bathing suits then went swimming for hours. They ate lunch at the club and then it started to get dark.

"Hey guys, why don't we change, then go to the mall and get some dinner," Sharpay said.

They all nodded and gave positive responses. The guys and girls went into their respective changing rooms.

GUYS CHANGING ROOM

"So guys, I might sound crazy saying this," Chad said.

"What else is new," Troy responded and Chad glared at him, Zeke and Ryan laughed.

"Is it just me or has Gabi gotten really hot," he finished. _Besides the fact that that is the understatement of the century, you did not just say that about my girlfriend._

"No dude, it is not just you, like she was always really pretty," Zeke said,

"Yeah," Chad and Ryan said in unison.

"But her in that bikini, wow," he finished. _Once again understatement of the century and you did not just go there._

"Let's just say she has grown up very nicely," Ryan said and Zeke and Chad laughed.

"Troy? Have you noticed?" Chad asked.

_Everyday of my life. _"I guess," he shrugged.

GIRLS CHANGING ROOM

"Ok I know Troy is like my brother," Sharpay said and all the girls looked at her, "and you might think I am crazy for saying this…"

"But he has gotten really hot," Taylor said finishing her sentence. _No one talks about my boyfriend like that._

"Yeah! Thank god I am not the only one who noticed!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Oh you are definitely not," Kelsi said, "like did you see his body?"

"How could you not! Like damn!" Taylor exclaimed. _You have got to be kidding me._

"Gabi, have you noticed?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm, yeah, I guess," she replied.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Troy was sitting in his room reading _Sports Illustrated _when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to find Gabriella there. Without saying a word she passionately kissed him.

"Way to get to the point there Gabs," he said pulling away.

"Well seeing that body of yours today, I couldn't really help myself," she said smiling and he lightly laughed.

"Well if you wanna put that bikini back on I will certainly be fine with that," he responded. She kissed him again and started to push him towards his bed. He fell back on the bed and she crawled on top of him.

"I thought you wanted to kill me," he said.

"Yeah, I got over that pretty quickly, so will you just shut up," she said and she bent down and kissed him, they continued making out and she started to un-button his shirt.

"Whoa, Gabs, since when were you so…forceful?" he asked, shocked. She rolled off of him and lay next to him.

"Since the girls said that you looked hot today without a shirt on," she mumbled and he raised his eyebrows.

"Huh, well the boys said that you have been lookin pretty damn good lately too, especially in that bikini," he said and she blushed.

"Sooo I guess it makes sense that we are together," she said smiling and he laughed.

"Don't worry those girls are like my sisters, and the guys are like your brothers, they will never come between us," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Oh and btw I really don't mind you being forceful," he said.

"Shut up," she replied hitting his arm. She laid her head on his chest and he started to play with her hair, they just laid there in silence.

"Troy?"

"Yeah hun."

"Do you think our relationship is just physical?"

"What are you talking about Gabs? We talk all the time."

"Yeah, I know. But we talk as like best friends, never really as a couple." She said turning her head towards him.

"That's because we are best friends Gab. This is relatively knew so we are unused to it because we have been so close for so long," he replied in a caring manner.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Get up, I want to show you something," he said and she sat up.

"What? It is past midnight," she said looking confused.

"Yeah what is your point? It is summer break and neither of our parents are home, so put on your shoes and grab my sweatshirt," he said.

"Troy!"

"Gabi, just trust me." He held her hand and led her out of the house. They got into his car and drove for about 20 minutes.

"Troy where are we going!"

"What did I say?"

"Gabs trust me," she mocked him.

"Yes, and do you?"

"It depends what day it is," she said deadpan. He glared at her and she laughed.

"Here we are," Troy said.

"Troy why are we at a park?" she asked and he looked at her, "Yeah, yeah trust."

"Thank you, now lets go," he grabbed her hand and led her through the park.

"Oh my god," Gabi said when they reached the lake. The moon reflected off the lake and the sky was filled with stars.

"Didn't I tell you to trust me," he said.

"Yeah yeah," they both laughed.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and led her on to the dock. They sat down and put their feet in the water, and just talked for a while.

"We should get going it is getting late," he said getting up.

"Yeah," she said and also got up. His back was facing the water and she leaned to kiss him, but pushed him instead.

"Oh you are coming with me," he said grabbing her at the last second. She screamed as they hit the water.

"Its absolutely freezing!" She exclaimed.

"It is your fault," he said grabbing her then pulling her down.

"Troy!" she said when they came up for air and he laughed.

"Sorry, it was just really tempting, but now we really have to go." They both got out of the water and stood on the dock.

"Our relationship is in no way purely physically, I love you too much." He said and she kissed him.

**Please R&R…Next Chapter The gang finds out!**


	3. The Realization

**Keeping a Secret**

**The Realization**

**Rating: Teen**

Troy and Gabriella laid there peacefully asleep when the phone rang.

"You have got to be kidding me," she groaned.

She reached over Troy and grabbed the phone, "this better be important," she groaned.

"Gabriella?"

"Chad?" she popped up.

"Yeah, its me," he said calmly, "is Troy there?"

"Yeah, but he is still asleep," she responded.

"Okay can you just tell him I called," he asked.

"Yeah sure," she replied.

"Thanks," he said and hung up the phone, as did Gabriella. She draped herself over Troy and fell back asleep.

Chad walked over to the table where he and his friends were eating brunch.

"What did Troy say?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing I talked to Gabi, he is still asleep," he said.

"Okay," Taylor said letting it go.

Sharpay looked up from her menu _Oh my god!_, "Chad did Gabriella sound tired when you called?" she said in a shaky tone.

"Yeah, she was half asleep," he said looking confused.

"And what line did you call?" she said in a nervous tone again.

"His," he replied.

"Oh my god," she said quietly.

"Sharpay, what is going on?" Zeke asked.

"You guys, Troy and Gabriella are hooking up." They all looked at her shocked and confused.

"What?" Ryan exclaimed.

"Think about it! His line only rings in his room! She was sleeping in his bed!" she exclaimed.

"She is right," Zeke said.

"So she was sleeping in his bed, they are best friends, what is the big deal?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, what time does Gabriella usually wake up?" Sharpay asked.

"Like 9," she replied.

"Yeah, and Chad said she sounded tired so she must have been up late doing something," Sharpay replied.

"They could have been watching a movie," Taylor said in denial.

"Come on Taylor, when was the last time she chose to sleep at your house instead of Troy's?" Sharpay asked and Taylor was silent. "That is what I thought. And the hickey that was from Troy!"

"She said it was a curling iron burn," Ryan said.

"Oh come on that is the oldest excuse in the books! And remember girls how we were talking about Troy and she was silent?" Sharpay said and Kelsi and Taylor nodded.

"And we were talking about Gabi and Troy was silent and uncomfortable," Chad looked at Sharpay and paused, "Oh my god!" he screamed and Sharpay nodded.

"Come on it is Troy and Gabriella, they have known each other since they were babies, they are like brother and sister," Ryan said.

"In recent developments, it seems to be they are a lot more than that," Sharpay said.

"I agree with Ryan, it couldn't be." Taylor said.

"Come on Tay, Sharpay is right, like Gabi was boy crazy always talking about her latest crush, when was the last time she did that?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh my god!" Taylor exclaimed, "Troy and Gabi are hooking up!"

"What do we do?" asked Kelsi and everybody thought for a second.

"Oh my god! I know" Chad exclaimed and everybody looked at him, "there was this one episode of _Friends_," everybody lightly laughed when they heard this, "what they are always re-running them, plus Jennifer Aniston is hot."

"Whatever you say man," Zeke laughed.

"Why don't you just go bake something," Chad shot back.

"Oh my god! I know this episode! The one where Phoebe and Rachel find out that Chandler and Monica are sleeping together, so they play tricks on them to get them to admit it! Chad you are a genius!"

"I know," he said leaning back in his chair.

"What tricks did they play on them?" Taylor asked.

"Chandler and Monica said they were going to go to laundry, so they gave them a whole bunch of laundry to do, things like that. And work Phoebe started hitting on Chandler, and he finally broke," Chad said.

"Sorry but I don't think any of us really want to hit on either Troy or Gabriella," Ryan said.

"We don't have to go that far, but do you get the idea?" Sharpay said and they nodded.

"So does any one have any ideas?" Kesli asked.

"I think I do," Sharpay said in a sneaky tone.

"What a surprise," Chad said sarcastically. Sharpay ignored his comment and they went to planning.

**Please R&R…Not that much Troy/Gabi in this one but trust me the next one there will be!**


	4. Messing Around

**Keeping a Secret**

**Messing Around**

**Rating: Teen+ (Little visual make out session, but not too bad)**

TROYS HOUSE

Troy woke up to see Gabriella lying in his bed watching TV.

"Hey baby," he said in a tired voice.

"Good morning sleepy head," she replied.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

"12:30" she laughed.

"Damn, that is quite an accomplishment," he said and she laughed. He propped himself up against the headboard next to her.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I dunno, I kinda want to stay in. Just me and you, I mean I love our friends but I am not really up for the craziness today," she replied, "if it is okay with you."

"Trust me it is more than okay," he responded and she giggled. "I need some breakfast," he said getting out of bed.

"Troy it is lunchtime," she responded also getting out of the bed.

"Yeah, but I just got up so it is time for breakfast," he responded and she laughed and shook her head.

"Come on lets go," he said. Gabriella walked out of the door and he followed right behind her. When they got to the kitchen Gabi sat on the counter while Troy grabbed a bowl of cereal. They were just laughing while he ate.

"Oh shit," Troy said getting up.

"What?"

"I was supposed to do something today."

"What were you supposed to do," she asked sounding confused.

"This," he said. He stood between her legs that were hanging off the counter and lightly kissed her.

She pulled away and smiled, "You are crazy," she said and he laughed. He walked away and put his cereal bowl in the sink.

"Thank you for last night," she said walking over to him as he washed off his bowl.

"Ahh, you shouldn't I take all of my girlfriends there," he said smiling.

She poked him in the stomach, and he just looked at her, "You are so dead," he said shaking his head.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed and started running. He chased her up the stairs, but she made it to his room and locked the door. He pounded on the door as she was laughing hysterically.

"Gabi, if you don't open this door right now you will be severely punished!"

"Really Troy," she laughed, "and what do these punishments entail."

"No sleepovers for a week," he responded.

"You wouldn't," she responded.

"Oh I would, as I said before I have many other girlfriends," he responded.

"No you don't know girls like you," she laughed.

"I know they love me," he responded.

"Gabi you might as well open the door because I have a key downstairs," he said.

"Fine," she groaned and opened the door.

"Thank you," he responded. "You are fast Gabs, ever think about joining the track team?"

"Hell no, have you seen their outfits?" she replied and he just laughed.

"You wanna go down to the basement and get your butt kicked at Mario Kart?" she asked.

"Race you," he replied and they both went downstairs.

Gabi beat him 3 out of 5 times at the video game.

"I am so done," Troy said throwing the controller and she laughed. "Come here," he said. She went over to him and straddled his lap. He kissed her and it got more and more passionate. He slid his hands under her shirt, and moved them up and down her sides. He then slid her shirt, up over her head and threw it across the room. Next thing he knew his shirt had flown across the room. He maneuvered himself so he was laying on the couch and he was on top of him. The make out session was hot and heavy. It was about to get hotter but the phone rang.

"I hate my life," he groaned. He rolled over so Gabi was laying on the couch and he picked up the phone.

"Hey man!" Chad exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Chad what's up," he replied.

"Nothing what are you up to?"

"Nothing just playing Mario Kart with Gabi," he smiled and Gabi giggled.

"Oh ok, well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight so call me later," Corbin replied.

"Will do," he said and they both hung up the phone. Gabriella pulled Troy to her and kissed him again.

Corbin turned to his friends, "What were they doing?" Sharpay asked.

"Playing Mario Kart in the basement," Chad said smiling at the boys.

"Why the smiles?" Kelsi asked.

"The basement is a prime hook-up spot," he replied.

"You sound like you are speaking from experience," Taylor said.

"No why would you ever think something like that!" He exclaimed sarcastically and they all laughed.

"So we know they are hooking up right now, what do we do?" Zeke asked.

"That's easy." Chad responded.

"Go to Troy's and mess with them," Sharpay finished and they all laughed.

Troy and Gabriella were making out on the couch when they heard a knock on the door.

"Troy open up," Chad said knocking. Gabriella jumped off Troy, "Oh shit!" she exclaimed.

"One second," Troy said nervously.

"Where's my shirt!" Gabriella whispered loudly and Troy lightly laughed. The group outside laughed at the fumbling around of their two friends.

"It isn't funny," she exclaimed.

"It really is," he said handing her the shirt.

"No go open the door," she replied putting it on.

"Yeah, but first," he said and then passionately kissed her. She smiled then pushed him towards the door. He walked to the door and she sat down on the couch looking casual.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Troy said opening the door.

"We were bored and Mario Kart sounded fun," Chad replied and they all walked in.

"Please feel free to come in," Troy said sarcastically.

"Hey guys, whats up," Gabi said turning and looking at them.

"Nothin, what have you been up to?" Sharpay asked in an interesting tone.

"Nothing, just kicking Troy's ass at Mario Kart," she replied smiling.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed and they all laughed. They all started playing the video game and Sharpay gave Chad a look who nodded.

"Oh my god! Gabi, we heard that new kid talking about you!" Sharpay exclaimed. Troy's jaw dropped, Gabi went red, and everyone else silently laughed.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused.

"He wants to ask you out!" Kelsi said excited. Gabriella turned bright red.

"Gabi, I didn't know you were involved in a relationship," Troy said kind of amused.

"Umm, I'm not," she said to him.

"Well you should be," Taylor said, "this guy is so great!"

"Umm I will think about…" she said turning to Taylor but was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Umm, Gabs, is there a reason your bra is undone?" she asked. Gabriella tuned bright red and Troy went pale.

"Umm, wow, umm, I didn't even realize…" she said trying to be casual, "it is um probably broken."

"Uh huh," Sharpay said.

"You know what I am going to go fix it," she said getting up and they all laughed. An hour later everybody left Troy's except for Gabi.

"Good job guys," Chad said to the rest of the group as they walked home.

"I wish I could have caught their reactions on camera," Zeke said and they all laughed.

"That was close," Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, make sure next time you fasten your bra before putting on your shirt," Troy said and she threw a pillow at him.

"Ow! The zipper hit me!"

"Oh poor baby, do you want me to kiss it?"

"Well now since they are gone," he replied raising an eyebrow and she leaned over and kissed him.

**Please R&R…Next Chapter soon.**


	5. A Cute Couple

**Keeping a Secret**

**A Cute Couple**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Italics are Troy and Gabi's thoughts**

'The gang' was at Starbucks one Saturday afternoon.

"So Gabs," Taylor said, "Sharpay, Kelsi, and I thought it would be a good idea to ditch these losers," all the guys glared at her, "and have a slumber party tonight."

_No I don't want to, I want to be with Troy tonight._ "Sure," she shrugged.

"Great!" Sharpay exclaimed, "we thought we should do it at my house."

"Yeah, sounds fun," she replied.

"So what boys are you guys gonna talk about!" Chad joked. As everyone was paying attention to Chad, Gabriella mouth 'sorry' to Troy and he just nodded.

"Well I am going to go home to get my stuff," Gabi said a half an hour later, "Troy can you give me a ride?"

"Yep," he said getting up. They said their good byes and walked out.

"So everyone knows the plan," Sharpay said excited.

"Yes," Ryan responded rolling his eyes.

"Ok, good!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, about tonight," Gabi said from inside of Troy's car, "I know we had plans."

"Its ok," he responded.

"Well thanks," she said as they pulled up to her house.

"Of course, you okay getting to Sharpay's," he asked.

"Yes I will be fine," she replied making fun of him.

"Love you," he said and kissed her.

"Love you too," she replied and got out of the car.

SHARPAY'S HOUSE

"Okay I have a question," Sharpay said as the girls sat around the room reading magazines, and painting their nails.

"Ok," they all responded.

"If you could hook up with anyone of the boys who would it be," Sharpay asked.

"Like one night hook up or actually be with," Taylor asked.

"Both," Sharpay replied.

"One night, Troy just cause he is hot," Taylor responded. _You did not just say that._

"Oh definitely," Kelsi and Sharpay said in unison.

"And to actually be with," she thought, "Chad I guess."

"Interesting," Sharpay said.

"What about you," Taylor asked Sharpay.

"I dunno, probably Zeke," she replied.

"Really?" the other three girls said in unison.

"Yeah, sure," Sharpay shrugged, "what about you Kels?"

"I dunno, being with one of the guys seems weird," she responded.

"Oh please we are never gonna actually get with them, this is just hypothetical," Sharpay replied and quickly glanced at Gabi. _Wow Sharpay you are oblivious. _

"Uhh then Ryan," Kelsi replied.

"Don't continue," Sharpay replied disgusted and they all laughed.

"So Gabs that you stuck with Troy, unless you wanna share with us," Taylor said. _Eww, share?_

"Me and Troy…yeah right," Gabi scoffed. The three other girls glanced at each other. Taylor nodded to Sharpay.

"Wait, thinking about it you guys would make a really cute couple," Sharpay said. _Oh god._ Gabi just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god! Sharpay you are so right," Taylor exclaimed.

"Seriously, you guys, that would never happen," Gabriella said. _Wow I am a good liar. _

"Yes it could!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, we are like brother and sister," Gabi said.

"Bullshit," Sharpay coughed. Taylor and Kelsi eyed her.

"Excuse me?" Gabi asked.

"Nothing, just had something in my throat," she replied.

"Okay," Gabi said.

CHADS HOUSE

"Guys we have played video games, played basketball, watched TV, I am bored," Zeke said.

"We need the girls," Ryan said and Troy and Zeke nodded

"No we don't!" Chad exclaimed, "Ok lets play a game. Kill Screw or Marry. (A/N: This game is usually Kill Fk Marry, but that wasn't really appropriate and I have heard it this way so even though I don't like the word screw whatever), Ok Zeke,"

"Yeah,"

"Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor."

"Screw Kelsi, marry Sharpay kill Taylor," he replied and they all laughed. "Ryan," Zeke said, "Gabi, Taylor and Kelsi."

"Screw Gabi," _Oh you did not just say that, _"marry Kelsi, and kill Taylor," he replied.

"Wow Taylor isn't doing to hot," Troy said and they laughed.

"Okay Chad, Gabi Sharpay and Taylor," Ryan asked.

"Kill Sharpay, screw Gabi, and marry Taylor," Chad replied. _Why are these guys my friends?_ "What about you Troy? Sharpay Gabi and Taylor?" he asked. _Oh god. _

"Ummm I guess kill Taylor, screw Sharpay," _uhhh, _"and marry Gabi," he replied.

"No surprise there," Chad said and Ryan and Zeke lightly laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean," Troy said.

"You saying you were gonna marry Gabi," Chad said.

"So it is hypothetical, it is not like you want to marry Taylor," he said. _Even though I would marry Gabi. _

"You guys would actually make a good couple," Zeke said.

"What is this? Girl talk?" Troy said.

"No we are just saying," Ryan said.

"You guys come on, me and Gabi are like siblings, we are as close as than Sharpay and Ryan," Troy said.

"Yeah, physically," Chad mumbled.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Oh nothing," Chad replied.

THE NEXT NIGHT

"Oh so guess what," Troy said lying in bed with Gabi.

"What?"

"The boys think we would make a good couple," he said smiling.

She laughed, "The girls think we would make a good couple too," she replied and he laughed as well.

"Well I think we make an amazing couple," he said.

"Stop trying to score points," she said.

"Can't blame me for trying," he replied.

"No I can't," she smiled and kissed him

THE NEXT MORNING

"I can't believe they didn't reveal anything!" Chad exclaimed.

"God this plan was so much better in the Friends episode!" Sharpay said.

"Did it cross your mind that it worked better cause it was fake?" Kelsi asked Sharpay who just glared at her.

"So what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"Well…" Chad said, and Sharpay got where he was going.

"She slept over at his house last night, right?" she asked Taylor.

"Yep," she replied. Sharpay smiled at Chad.

"We are going over there," he said, and that is what they did.

"Okay when we hear them come down we assume the positions," Chad whispered.

"Chad we got it!" Taylor exclaimed, but still whispering.

"Good morning baby," Troy said when she woke up.

"Hey," she looked up at him smiling.

"How did you sleep," he asked.

"Wonderfully, I was here with you," she said and he kissed her.

"You hungry," he said pulling away.

"Yep," she said and she got out of bed.

He just stayed there and stared at her, "What?" she asked looking at him weird.

"Sorry you just look really hot in my jersey and those shorts, if you can call them that," he said.

She giggled and kissed him, "Lets go," she said grabbing him off the bed.

They walked downstairs hand in hand laughing about something and looking into each others eyes.

"That is quite an ensemble you have on there Gabi," Chad said with his arms crossed. They looked up and saw the whole gang standing there.

**Please R&R…I like this story but I am more attached to my other ones so the next chapter will probably be the last but it will be long. **


	6. Explanations

**Keeping a Secret**

**Explanations**

**Rating: T**

"Hi guys," Troy said shaking and embarrassed, with a fake scared smile on his face. Everybody was just glaring at them.

"Wow this is embarrassing," Gabi said.

"Yeah," added Troy.

"I am assuming you guys want an explanation?" Gabi said kind of regretting it.

"That would be nice," Sharpay said sternly.

"Can I just put some pants on?" Gabi asked.

"Please feel free," Ryan said. Everybody stayed where they were as Gabi changed. She came back and they all walked into the kitchen. Gabi and Troy were on one side of the island the other six were on the other.

"So yeah me and Gabs are together," Troy said.

"Clearly," Sharpay said.

"For how long?" Taylor asked.

"6 months," she said shyly.

"6 months!" they replied in unison.

"Yeah," Troy groaned.

"How long were you guys hooking up before you started dating!" Ryan exclaimed.

"A week," they replied in unison.

"So you are saying that you guys have been dating for six months and didn't tell us?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Troy said and Gabi nodded.

"May I ask why not?" Taylor asked.

"Cause you guys always thought it was a weird thing for two of us to be dating," Troy said.

"We didn't think you would like it," Gabriella said.

They were about to speak when Troy interrupted.

"Wait, in the wait, wait, you guys knew," Troy said.

"Of course we knew," Chad replied.

"How?" Troy asked.

"The hickey," Sharpay answered and Gabi glared at Troy.

"Always staying at your house," Taylor said.

"And she answered your line early morning," Chad said.

"And how long have you known?" Gabi asked.

"Two weeks," Chad replied.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Troy exclaimed.

"You are accusing us of hiding something for two weeks, when you hid something from us for six months?" Zeke asked.

"We wanted to make sure it was serious before we told you," Gabi said.

"And is it?" Taylor asked. Troy and Gabi looked at each other and smiled, then they both nodded.

"Are you guys upset?" Gabi asked and they all looked at each other.

"Upset that you guys are together, no. Upset that you didn't tell us, yes," Sharpay replied.

"Well we are sorry," Troy said.

"Can you guys forgive us," Gabi asked.

"I think that can be arranged, plus you two make a great couple," Kelsi said and they smiled.

"Even though I rather have Gabi not be with any guy," Chad said in his protective manner and she rolled her eyes, "I am glad she is with you," he said to Troy.

"Thanks man," Troy responded.

"But so help me god if you hurt her…" Chad started and the girls laughed.

"Come on man, you know I would never hurt her, I love her too much," he said pulling her close.

"Aww," the girls said and the boys just looked at them.

"Well now that everything is up in the air, you guys wanna shoot some hoops?" Troy asked the boys.

"Yeah," they all responded.

"Yeah and Gabs, we were gonna go to the mall wanna come?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah sure let me just go next door and change," she replied.

"Okay we will come with," Taylor replied and Gabs nodded.

"Bye hun," she said turning to Troy and passionately kissed him.

"Ugh," Chad groaned in disgust.

They pulled away and laughed. "Get used to it," Troy responded.

"It might take a while," Taylor responded.

Gabi turned back to Troy, "Love you."

"Love you too babe," he responded smiling. Then she and the girls left.

"Okay dude, spill," Chad said and Troy laughed.

"What is there to spill," Troy responded.

"Oh shut up," Ryan said.

"What do you wanna know?" Troy asked.

"Well first how the hell this happened," Chad responded.

"Wait before you say how long did you like her before it happened," Zeke asked.

"That's the funny part, I didn't," Troy replied.

"What?" they all asked confused.

"Just listen, you remember the huge thunderstorm we had about six months ago," he asked and they nodded, "yeah well she was sleeping in the guest room and I was in my room…"

"Okay Gabs spill now," Taylor said as they all walked into the room. She smiled and sat on her bed.

"Where do you want me to begin?" she asked smiling. All the girls sat down in her room, Taylor on the bed, Sharpay at her desk, Kelsi on the floor.

"Umm the beginning," Sharpay said in a duh voice.

"Well first how long did you like him as more than a friend before it happened," Kelsi asked.

She laughed, "I didn't."

"What?" they all asked.

"Ok well you know we had that thunderstorm this winter," she said and they nodded, "well I was staying at Troy's that night and I got really scared…"

_Troy was lying in bed awake, he couldn't go to sleep for the thunderstorm was too loud. Then he heard a light tap on his door._

"_Troy," he heard her whisper as she opened the door slightly._

"_Gabi?" he said sitting up_

"_Did I wake you?" she sniffled walking in._

"_Is everything okay," he asked._

_She shook her head, "I'm scared," she said, tears dripping down her face._

"_Aww Gabs come here," he said patting the space next to him. She walked over and got onto the bed. _

"_Its okay Gabs, the storm is no where near us," he said looking into her eyes. He wiped the tears off her face and she nodded. Just then they heard the thunder clap and saw a flash of light. She jumped and buried her head in his chest. _

"_I'm right here Gabi, I won't let anything happen to you," he said putting an arm around her and pulling her close. _

_Every time they heard the thunder Gabi would jump and he would tighten his hold on her. _

"_Troy, is it okay if I stay here tonight," she asked._

"_Of course," he smiled._

"I dunno, just being in his arms made everything so much better," she said smiling.

"So what happened next," Taylor said anxiously.

"For some reason, just having her in my arms felt amazing," he said.

"Well what happened?" Chad asked.

_Gabi and Troy laid there in each other's arms talking, trying to distract themselves from the storm. They got so wrapped up in conversation they didn't realize the storm was over. _

"_Umm Gabi," Troy said._

"_Yeah," she replied._

"_I think the storm is over."_

"_Wow you are right," she said sitting up. "Umm, I guess I should go back to my room."_

"_Oh, yea," he said sitting up against the headboard._

"_Thanks Troy, you are the best," she said she crawled up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away and next thing she knew they were looking into each other's eyes. Without saying a word they both suddenly started to passionately kiss each other._

"_Gabi what are we doing?" he said in between kisses._

"_I dunno, but I really don't mind it," she replied. He laughed and maneuvered himself as well as Gabi so he was lying on his back and she was on top of him. _

"Wait you just started making out?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"That's hot," Taylor replied.

"Oh it definitely was," she said smiling and the girls squealed.

"So what happened when you stopped making out?" Kelsi asked.

"You are telling me you just full forced starting making out?" Chad asked.

"Yep," he said in a cocky tone.

"Dude!" Zeke exclaimed.

"So what happened after that?" Chad asked.

"Ohh that stays between me and Gabi," Troy replied.

"Uhh! I don't need to hear details like that, I mean the next morning!" Chad exclaimed.

"Oh okay," Troy laughed.

Troy woke up and saw Gabi lying asleep in his arms. He just smiled at the sight. He just stared at her until she woke up.

"_Hey baby," he said and she looked up and smiled._

"_I like the sound of that," she said smiling._

"_Good cause you are going to hear it a lot," he said._

_She reached up and kissed him, "Can you actually believe this happened?" she asked lightly laughing._

"_No, I can't," he laughed._

"_Have you ever thought of us being together?" she asked._

"_Not really, but now that we are it seems so perfect," he replied._

"_I know!" she giggled. He just kissed her and she deepened the kiss._

"So it wasn't awkward?" Taylor asked and she shook her head.

"Wow," Sharpay said.

"I know right," Gabi replied.

"So how did he ask you out?" Kelsi asked and Gabi giggled.

"Ummm ok," Chad said amazed.

"Yeah, I know," Troy said off of his reaction.

"How did you ask her out?" Ryan asked

_Gabi was sitting in her room reading when she heard her phone ring. When she saw who it was she just smiled._

"_Hey," she said with a big smile on her face._

"_Hey babe, I am craving ice cream lets go get some," he said._

"_Troy it is like 11 o'clock!" she exclaimed._

"_It is 10:30," he replied, "and it is summer break who cares, be outside in five minutes."_

"_Okay," she replied. _

"_How long have you been standing here?" she asked walking outside._

"_Just got here," he smiled._

"_Oh okay," she replied and kissed him._

"_Walk or drive?" he asked._

"_Walk," she replied._

"_I just wanna let you know Gabs that this week as been amazing," he said looking down into her eyes, as they walked back to her house. _

"_That's so sweet," she said._

"_What can I say I am just that kind of guy," he said and she playfully hit him. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to make it official." She just looked at him in shock._

"_Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked and he nodded. She just kissed him._

"_I will take that as a yes," he said and she just laughed. _

"How cute!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Was he nervous," Taylor asked.

"No not at all," she replied.

"That is so Troy," Sharpay said.

"You wanna go back there?" Kelsi asked and they all nodded and walked out.

"Dude thank god you didn't do some huge romantic thing or then I would have gotten really worried," Chad said.

"Thank you," Troy replied sarcastically.

"Were you nervous?" Ryan asked.

"Nahh," he replied.

"Cocky bastard," Chad sneered.

"Shut up," he replied and they all laughed. Then they heard the girls walk in.

"Hey we thought you guys were going to the mall," Ryan said.

"We thought you guys were playing basketball," Sharpay replied.

"Yeah well we got to talking," Zeke said.

"So did we," Taylor said.

"So you guys heard what happened," Troy asked and they laughed.

"Yep, and I am assuming you guys know too," Gabi said and the boys nodded.

"Well, I am hungry," Zeke said.

"What else is new," said Sharpay and everyone laughed.

"Yeah lets go get something to eat," Troy said.

They all walked out and Troy put his arm around Gabi.

"I love you baby," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she replied smiling.

**The End…I think**


End file.
